Razorblade Romance - A Ville Valo Story
by Meron
Summary: Pretty much crack, but a quite serious story about a simple girl who happens to know Ville Valo. Follows different moment of her life. Story does not follow the chronological order of events. Rated M for later chapters.


I finally got to write this down. My HIM obsession returned a few weeks ago and my friend said I would not dare write a Ville Valo fanfic. I proved her wrong.

This thing was written at school, entirely on my phone. During classes. When I was bored.

Ville Valo belongs to himself. :I

The character is randomly chosen. All the events depicted are entirely fiction.

* * *

_**Back to basics**_

It was a dark, gloomy night. AJ was taking a shower after having recently returned from business in town. Ville was rested on her couch, in the down-stair living room, watching some TV . He felt better at her place. He didn't want to return home. Not yet. Not so soon after breaking up with the woman he thought he would spend the rest of his life with.

Weirdly enough, he did not quite regret the events that were supposed to have caused him a broken heart that needed healing. He was subsequently happier each passing day. Deep down into the confines of his intricate mind, he wondered whether the cause of his happiness was AJ and the fact that they finally managed to spend more time together now, like they used to when they were younger. Or maybe it was just the fact that he recently got rid of his crazy girlfriend and he needed the proximity of another human being, respectively a very attractive woman that his hands ached touching. But he was more than sure it was something in between. Staying friends with your ex and pretending not to have slept together? Being the romantic he was, he knew it was an impossible thing. And now that he was finally free, little could stop him from claiming her for himself once again. Yet he knew that was not going to happen any time soon.

Suddenly, he felt the urge to take a drag. He searched for his pack but couldn't find it.

Grunting, he stood and make his way up the stairs, to her room, remembering that she has confiscated them two night ago because he had abused smoking in the past few days.

Reaching her room, he silently stated rummaging through her drawers in hopes of coming across said pack before she had finished her shower.

Upon reaching a certain drawer, a smirk crept its way on his features. He didn't stop for any moment, though, moving the various pairs of panties and bras out of his way. Luckily, almost immediately he fished his pack and took out a cig. A victory smile etched on his face as he picked her thoughts as well. She had bet on his chivalry. She thought he would back away as soon as he reached that drawer. Didn't she know him at all? Oh, come on! One of his famous pictures was of him holding one of her pairs of panties. Precisely the pink one she refused to admit it was hers.

He smiled at the thought and turned around to leave the room but suddenly, he heard a click and the door of the bathroom opening. Turning towards it he saw the most amazing view his eyes laid on in the past months.

The woman he dreamed of, his muse, the mistress of his mind had entered her bedroom wearing only a towel wrapped around her slip figure. It was tightly holding her breasts together, weirdly, excitingly making them pop out and seem big and full. Just like he remembered them. The towel was too shot and it was barely descending past her curvy hip bones, stopping right after covering her private parts. Silently hoping it would have stopped only a bit up, he took in her wet feature, the water softly glistering in the dim light, her damp hair falling in curvy waves down her back and onto her shoulders, down to her breasts.

He swore under his breath as he felt his pants tightening considerably at the sight. She just stood there, tightly grasping the towel to try and cover herself more, although she knew she was already naked in his eyes. The blush on her full cheeks turned a darker shade of red as he took a step forward, after discarding the cigarette to God knows where.

He reached her in no time and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, using the other to gently rub her cheek with his warm palm. She leaned into his touch, her eyes half closed, lips slightly parted and breathing shallow. It had been so long since he last touched her like this.  
"V-ville..." She whispered as he leaned closer, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Shhhh, love. I missed you. So so much..." He pulled her closer, pushing her body to his, enjoying the way their bodies fit perfectly together. She looked up at him, getting lost into his beautiful clear green eyes. She shivered as he ran a hand through her damp hair, bringing her face closer. His warm breath tickled her skin and instinctively moved even closer.

He closed his eyes and closed the distance between them, pressing his soft lips to her plump ones. Immediately, she shut her eyes too, moving her arms to wrap them around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their lips moved in sync, the kiss becoming more passionate by the second. A small pleasurable sound left her lips as he started running his right hand down her sides, his left one still pulling her closer to him.  
All too soon they had to pull apart for air, but they stayed close together. She looked up with hazed eyes and a wide, sincere smile made its way on his features. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Nice towel." He chuckled as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, suddenly becoming self-conscious. She tried to pull at the towel a bit more, but he soon pried her hands away.

"No need to be shy now, darling." He whispered in her ear as he sneaked a hand from under her knees and lifted her, carrying her to the bed. Gently placing her on the soft mattress, he climbed on shortly after and attempted to pull at her towel and see her beautiful body.  
However, she hissed and held the towel tightly. "No fair."

He let out a throaty chuckle and got up, taking off his shirt and discarding it on the floor. Feeling a bit more secure, she sat and pulled him down by the neck, crushing their lips together in a fiery kiss as her hand darted down his slim figure, past his abs, her fingers ghosting over the Heartagram tattoo. His breathing turned shallow and a small sound escaped his lips. She forced her lips upon his again as her hands worked to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants.

When she finally managed to open his pants, they pulled apart as he threw the offending clothing article away, climbing back between her legs. She still didn't allow him to pull the towel off, but now her attempts to fight back were weaker. His lips started tracing her jawline and he soon buried his teeth into the soft skin of her shoulder, proceeding to leaving a hickey. She smiled. He would always do that. It was like a promise or even more. It was a vow that she would forever belong only to HIM.

Her parted lips allowed small mewls and moans to reach his ears, a prideful smirk adorning his features. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he bit down a bit rougher. A small cry left her red lips and he licked the area as an apology. Immediately, his lips returned to hers and she was lost. Smirking into the kiss, he finally managed to unwrap the towel from her body. He pulled away a bit, taking in the view before him.

She was sprawled on the bed, wet hair framing her face. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes, half opened, seemed to watch him in a daze. Her cheeks were cherry red and her slightly parted lips looked delicious. He could barely refrain himself from ravishing her right then and there. Her knees were bent a bit, allowing her delicate thighs to hide her entrance. Her round, medium sized breasts stood proud, making her look innocent. After all this time she still seemed innocent. And strangely enough, he was still afraid of hurting her.

Descending upon her small frame once again, he placed a soft a kiss on her collar bone then down the valley of her breast, reaching to the small tattoo she had on her lower stomach. Resting his cheek on her tummy, next to the tattoo, he traced its outline with his cold fingers. The tattoo, watched from afar, could have been interpreted as an arrow pointing towards her private parts, being mostly considered an extremely perverted one. But only they knew the real meaning. It was a _V,_ coming from his name. A sign that she would always belong to_ him._


End file.
